Hearts at War
by thosegaygirls
Summary: Two contrasting women are introduced to each other when a battle between two companies compete for the same sponsorship deal of a lifetime. As the companies fight for sponsorship, tensions arise. Larry, Pipers boyfriend and owner of BTS becomes hostile which causes Piper to take the time to get to know Alex, the owner of Standby Inc.
1. Prologue

**_Alex's POV_**

"Nicky, you need to get that paperwork done asap," I shouted across the chaotic office.

I didn't understand. Nicky knew how important this sponsorship deal was to the company. We didn't have enough funds to launch our new gaming software ourselves, so we were battling with Larry Bloom and his inane telecoms company for the sponsors. It was pretty simple - the best pitch and business plan would secure the deal. Or it would be simple if my unorganised friend would get her act together.

"Nicky, you know how close I was to firing you the last time you failed to meet one of my deadlines, and the companies fate lies on securing that deal," I informed her firmly.

"Yes, Vause, I'm sorry," she apologised, seeing the concern on my face. "I'll have the papers on your desk on Monday morning."

"Thank you," I replied, checking my watch and wondering off. "Ugh, where are those stupid journalists and their press. Don't they understand that promotion is everything?" I muttered.

It seemed like no one really cared about this sponsorship at all. I was completely taken aback by the complete lack of effort on everyone's behalf. Did they not understand me when I told them their jobs depended on this deal in the meeting last week? Because that was something I had taken very seriously indeed.

"Alex, an official statement has been sent to the news by Business Telecom Systems about the deal, they will start preparations immediately," A voice told me as I rose from my office desk - Emma, someone I could actually rely on.

"So, now that the news has insight on Larry's business plan, he can start setting up conferences with producers," I groaned, trying to brainstorm my next move. Well isn't that just great.

I wasn't someone who always worked and had no play but this really meant make or break for my company - something that I had put so much of my time and effort into. I didn't really know what my next move was if I didn't seal this deal. I had nothing to fall back on and all of my hard work and money would be for nothing. Sure, my income was enough so I didn't need work for a short while but working was something I enjoyed. It made time off all the more precious.

"Stop worrying about things," Emma said, softly rubbing my arm.

"You're hardly going to fix everything," I replied, pulling her onto my knee by the waist.

"No, but I can try to," she coaxed, parting her lips with a smirk and kissing my neck.

 ** _Piper's POV_**

"Larry, can you stop working for just one minute? We're supposed to be eating dinner," I huffed.

His antic has really begun to get to me the past few months. I couldn't have a 5-minute conversation with him without something work related being talked about or done. Everything just lacked sincerity these days, and it was beginning to tick me off.

"Piper, you know how important this is," Larry replied, and after spooning another mouthful of food into his mouth his eyes darted straight back to his laptop, not even bothering to glance my way. I just as well talk to a wall when it comes to him nowadays.

"I know that 'everything depends on it' and 'you could lose everything' but I need my boyfriend back," I sighed.

Seriously, it felt like I was in a relationship with some work dependant, computerised, robot or something and not an actual human being.

"Piper, stop making everything about you. It's not all about you. I pay the mortgage, I pay the bills and if this falls through to Alex," he said, shaking his head, distaste covering his feature. "I need to take that woman down."

I lifted my half empty plate, scraped the remainder of my food into the bin and went upstairs. Larry wasn't always so self-centered. He used to be very giving. He knew how hard I worked at the office for him. I did everything I could, and he most certainly did not pay the mortgage and bills himself. I thought back to our conversation at dinner. This sponsor deal has just thrown everything out of proportion. He couldn't see anything but work anymore. Alex's business wasn't doing half as well as Larry's, I didn't understand what he was stressing out about. I get that it is a big deal but you'd have to be a blind man to see that we aren't doing so much better than her.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Alex's POV_**

I got into my matt black 2016 Porsche Boxster S and revved it to life. The music was sound to my ears - literally. Although now wasn't the time to be basking in the feel of freedom and control the sound usually gives me. No, now was the time for focus and high levels of concentration. I could not screw this meeting up or I could kiss goodbye to that once-in-a-lifetime sponsorship deal that I really needed.

Today could potentially be one of the biggest and most important days of my life. I pulled away from the driveway of my beautiful NYC home and started the ten-minute drive to the meeting, which was being held on the opposite side of the upper-east from where I live. As I drive through the busy streets I try to relax. I've been over the plan in my head more times than I can count; get in there, explain how the company started, why we deserve the sponsorship above everyone else and what we have to offer. I've gone over every possible scenario and question they could throw at me in my head and come up with a solution to every single one.

I even took a leaf out of my Mom's book. "First impressions are a big thing, Alex," she told me last night over the phone, "they'll judge you on your appearance before anything. Try to look smart for a change". She lectured me for a good half an hour on that one. But as always, Diane was right. I had a simple woman's suit on and some short heels. I even went the extra mile and put a little, light make-up on. Nothing should go wrong.

I have planned everything down to the final detail in both appearance and knowledge on my company and on that guy Larry Bloom's company – my competitor. I had done my research. I knew who he was, what he did, how he got there and what he brought to the table that I didn't have. I wanted to go in there knowing about the competition. As they say, it's better to know more than necessary than not enough. And I did.

The ten-minute journey flew by much faster than I had originally thought. I was lucky enough to be able to park my baby right outside the entrance of the extravagant building. I walked into the lobby and was greeted by the buildings enthusiastic receptionist.

"Can I help you?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes. She couldn't have been any older than 19, the poor girl.

"Actually, I think you can. Could you tell me which room Galina Reznikov is holding her conference in? I enquired.

She quickly moved to look at the screen, her fingers moving faster than the speed of light. An inappropriate thought crept into my mind but I pushed it down. 'Now is not the time for this Alex, now is the time to focus' I scolded myself.

"He's on the top floor - 70. You'll find him in room 71." She interrupted my thought.

"Thank-you" I reply politely before turning on my heels and heading to the lift.

 ** _Piper's POV_**

I woke up super early to get back on Larry's good side. We had another argument last night before we went to bed about work, more specifically, this conference - it's all we seem to do nowadays. So, as a gesture of good will I woke up early to make him some breakfast and iron his best suit. I made him his favourite - some blueberry pancakes and syrup with some orange juice - especially to get back into his good books. After I woke him up I left him to eat and went to get myself ready.

As I got dressed I thought about how the would go. Or rather, how I wanted it to go. I hoped there would be no hiccups and that Larry wouldn't get too worked up. I promised myself to stay in line today and not put my foot in it. My foot in mouth disease has always been prone to make an unwelcome appearance and do some damage. After I was finished getting dressed I went to join Larry who was looking over his black portfolio of notes. I bit my tongue - 'This is a big day for him Piper'. He rose from his seat and looked at me, he smiled.

"You look smart" he commented, looking at my black skirt and white blouse. He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear as the rest of my hair was in a loose, neat bun on my head. "Thank you for breakfast," he said, kissing my cheek. Perhaps today wouldn't be so bad.

Ten-minutes after we were scheduled to be at the conference Larry announced he was ready. I gathered my things; handbag and keys, before leaving the house. The streets of New York were always busy, but today they seemed particularly disorderly. The mood in the car began to change very noticeably. Suddenly, Larry began to tap his foot, look at his watch, sigh nervously and run his fingers through his hair in a stressed manner. He looked at his watch for the hundredth time in under a minute tapping the small glass face impatiently.

"Larry, I cannot make the traffic vanish," I sighed trying with all my might to stay calm as I reluctantly stopped the car at the new red light.

"Being on time is the essence of punctuality," he retorted in an exasperated tone, slouching in his chair. I hated it when Larry started being an uptight ass.

"You know, we wouldn't be late if you didn't take so long getting ready," I defended, putting emphasise on the word 'you'.

"Piper, I had to shave. A lot lies on someone's first impression," he argued.

I found it ever so difficult not to mock him in a patronising tone of voice. But I help my tongue and put my foot down saying no more, knowing now was not the time to argue. I got us there with no more than two valuable minutes to spare.


	3. Chapter 2

Alex's POV

Just over an hour and a half after entering the conference room, we were being dismissed. A very long hour and a half at that. An hour and a half consisting of copious amounts of note taking, being virtually interrogated about my company, questioned about my motives and desires in terms of my business and asked about my history and how Standby Inc. came to be. All that preparation and constant thoughts of questions that could be fired at me and professional, thoughtful answers conjured in my mind every second of every day has not gone to waste. The information and STATs of Larry's company certainly came in handy.

Fortunately, for me, Larry didn't have the sense to research my company to compare himself to. But I did have to hand it to him, his company was doing well. I had also found out some useful information that I will need to share with my co-workers. Red (as we had been instructed to call the head of the conference and decider of whom shall be getting the sponsor - Galina Reznikov) was, what can only be described as a hard, all business, tough, Russian woman. You could tell from just looking into her eyes she meant business and you should not fuck with her or try to pull shit on her or she'd ruin you. She had a very hard face and bright red hair that could have been mistaken for a blazing fire. Despite this, her appearance was very much appropriate for dealing with business – Loose black trousers, a white blouse with a black blazer over the top. Her accent was beyond strong and on some occasions, hard to understand. Especially when you're trying to listen to what she says in detail and being sure not to miss a word, answering her questions with no hesitation and write down every word being shared amongst every other person in the room talking at different intervals.

Thank God I'd always been a quick writer and a good multi-tasker, in more ways than one. She sure had a very short, fiery temper, but it did amuse me to no end in this circumstance as it was at the expense of Mr Bloom. Larry had been the one to light her fuse and get granted the honour of booking himself a first class, one-way ticket to the end of one of her outbursts. But hey, if you're not going to take notes quick enough and ask the woman who is offering you a sponsorship worth a hell of a lot of money from her own pocket to repeat what she said multiple times, she's going to get pissed off.

She's a busy woman and didn't have time for ignorant, unfocused and slow people. Maybe if Larry had been wise enough to do his research, he would have known. Didn't he have any common sense? I almost felt sorry for the guy, feeling the need to bring his assistant with him to hold his hand. I'm surprised he didn't bring his Mom and hide a pacifier in his pocket to suck on. Now I come to think of it, I'm not too sure if the woman he bought along is his assistant. They do seem awfully touchy – linking hands every once in a while. Possibly his girlfriend?

"It's good to know about your competition, both business wise and in relation to their personal lives and relationships", that's what my old investor used to say and it had stuck with me. I walked over to the refreshments table and poured myself a black coffee, needing my caffeine fix. I took one sip and nearly spat it out.

"Typical, shitty office coffee" I grumbled to myself.

"I would save your taste buds the excruciating pain of indulging in the beverage they call coffee here, but it appears I'm too late." I heard an English, masculine voice say from behind me with a slight chuckle.

As I turn around, I'm faced with a 6ft male, roughly in his mid-twenties, muscles bulging out his shirt like he's desperate for feminine attention, paired with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. I recognised him as one of the men from the conference.

"You're Alex Vause, right? The owner of Standby Inc." he inquired.

"Yes, that's me. And you are?" I retort in a friendly manor with a small smile. After all, it's not a wise idea to be rude to one of Red's most valuable members of her organisation.

"Chris Boltem," he replied with a smile showing every one of his, no doubt, whitened chicklet teeth and extending out his hand for me to shake which I accepted to be polite.

"So Chris, how long have you been an employee of Red's for? If you don't mind me asking." I questioned, trying to seem interested and intrigued in him and all his desperateness which had laced itself into his aroma. If I put up with him and with any luck, he'll put in a good word for me which certainly wouldn't hurt.

"I've been working for Red for roughly 5 years now - since I was twenty-one. It's a funny story to how we met. Do you want to know? Of course you do. Well..." and that's when I tuned out his blabbering and just pretended to listen. Putting in a nod or a laugh when deemed appropriate. I looked over his shoulder to see the blonde Larry had bought to accompany him. She was conversing with one of the other people from the panel of interrogators. She seemed to know more about Larry's business than Larry himself. It was ever so slightly amusing and certainly made me feel more confident about this sponsorship but it must have been a little embarrassing for him.

After all, it didn't matter if an employee knew everything about the company, you were the one expected to answer the questions and you should be able to recite every detail of your company in your sleep and then some. That's just common sense. I glanced at Chris to see he was still going with his seemingly never ending story which he apparent hadn't. I gave him a small friendly smile to give him the impression that I was still listening and deeply interested which most certainly was not the case. I don't understand how he can talk so long without feeling the slightest need to stop for breath. Surely his lungs would have been severely deprived of oxygen by now, right? With that, I looked back over his shoulder. Larry had joined in their conversation now. Well, I say joined in. He more or less physically nudged a now frustrated blonde out of the way. She walked over into a corner, her teeth clearly clenched and stood there, sipping at some water.

I've always been one to watch people and analyse them. From her current appearance I can tell she is trying so hard to bite her tongue and is using her water as a way to keep her mouth shut by sipping it evenly and often - as a distraction I guess you could say. She was now sucking her cheeks in furiously and that is a common sign of anger in my opinion. It's an obvious sign of frustration and feeling the need to not say something.

I tuned back into Chris' constant talk just in time. "… he's not an eggplant, he's fucking retarded! And that's how me and Red met," he concluded laughing hysterically at a joke he must have made, even looking a little proud.

"That's an amazing story" I commented, laughing along and not having a clue as to why. I strained to try and put as much enthusiasm in my voice as I possibly could. Apparently he bought it. Hell, if everything goes tits up, I could just become an actress. Just as he was going to start talking again, he got called over by some woman I hadn't previously seen. He gave me a nod and a wave before walking off, explaining how he intends on "putting in a good word" for me with Red. Putting up with his constant talk paid off.

I glanced around the room and see the blonde still stood in the corner, looking like she wanted to tear Larry, limb from limb. Not even I would like to be on the receiving end of that stormy gaze. I walked over to the corner and stood by her.

"Someone piss you off?" I asked with a smirk knowing that was the case. She turned to look at me for the first time.

"You're Alex Vause, the owner of Standby Inc., aren't you?" She asked in a butter-wouldn't-melt type of voice, completely ignoring my previous question.

"Yes," I reply, even though it was more of a statement than a question. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name" I replied, hinting for her to tell me her name so I didn't have to keep referring to her as 'the blonde'.

"Piper. Piper Chapman." She introduced herself, holding out her right hand to shake. I grasped it in my left and gave it a professional, delicate shake before releasing.

"So, Piper Chapman," I started, moving my glasses up my nose further out of habit, "what do you do?" I concluded, changing my position to lean against the wall facing Piper with my arms crossed over my chest in a non-threatening but relaxed manner.

Piper looked at me and then away as frustration clouded her features once again – there sure was a storm brewing in that head of hers. I followed her gaze to see that the lethal daggers emitting from her ice blue eyes were aimed at no other than Larry.

"How about we go get somthing to eat or drink? There's a nice little Café around the corner that does the best coffee, not like the poor excuse they offer here. It's basically an imposter." I recommend in a friendly tone, chuckling at myself. She took one last glance at Larry before looking at me.

"Don't you have to stay and talk to people or something?" she questioned, looking a little confused.

I smiled. "No, I've spoken to everybody that I needed too and then some. Quite frankly, I want to get the hell out of this place and grab some real, drinkable coffee." I reply.

She gave me a beaming smile. "Then in that case, getting some consumable coffee sounds like an amazing idea."


	4. Chapter 3

Alex's POV

Once we entered the little café, we went to look at the menu board behind the counter and picked out what we were going to order.

"Hey, what can I do for you today?" an overly chirpy teen boy asked over the counter. He couldn't be any older than 15.

"Can I get a large black coffee, a chicken salad and… Piper, what do you want?" I replied, stopping to ask the blonde what she wanted. As she looked at me she looked a little shocked and a blush had risen to her cheeks. Why? I wasn't sure.

"Sorry, can I have a medium caramel frape with a chicken caesar salad please" she responded, stumbling over her words a little.

The teen nodded in response and told us to go sit down and he'd bring our food over when it's ready. I led us over to a table in the corner next to the window. Whenever I came here, this is where I sat. Diane had always said I had been a people watcher when I was younger, it must have stuck because that's what I do each time I come to this little place. I look out the window and watch all the people go past, some in a hurry, possibly going to work and others walking like they had all the time in the world. I dragged my gaze from out the window to the woman in front of me who was currently looking out the window like I had previously done.

"So, Piper Chapman, what do you do?" I enquire, moving my glasses off my nose and to the top of my head.

"I work for Business Telecom Systems, Larry's company. I'm his personal assistant." She explained.

"So that's how you know him I'm assuming?" I asked, the image of them holding hands flickering through my mind. That's not something a PA and a manager would stereotypically do.

"No, not first and foremost. Larry is my boyfriend; we've been together since I was sixteen – so for five years, this year. Things have changed a lot since then. He puts everything into the company. It's our livelihood. He's really been going all out since this sponsorship deal came up. He should really take a break but our sales are shooting up, the company is bringing in roughly £150,000 a month and we haven't had any problems in absolute months!" She concluded, taking a breath as she went to look back out of the window to what I assumed to be to calm down. I moved my glasses back onto my nose as I thought about what she had said.

I knew his company was doing well from what was said in the conference. I had thought back to when me and my co-workers sat down and talked about a possible change in the price of the company's software in the hopes more people would be drawn to the unbelievably low price for such a high quality software. It was a huge chance to take, yes, and we had talked about it for hours but we had very little choice. We had to take it and it had certainly worked in our favour. Our sales had increased my 5% in a month which was amazing, the downside being that Larry's software also had a lot of interest despite being more expensive than our own. He was somehow raking in roughly £10'000 more than us a month from what Piper has previously said and that's despite our 5% profit increase. It seems as though we may have to increase our prices or do something to catch up. But that will have to wait until I'm back in the office and can make a thorough plan of action with my sales and STATs team. I snapped back into reality to hear a slightly embarrassed and distressed sigh being released from Piper.

"I'm sorry" she almost whispered whilst looking at me, "I didn't mean to go all business-y like that. It's just Larry has drummed it into my head" she proceeded, her top lip curling as she spoke of Larry. There was more to it, I knew it.

"I could kind of tell he'd pissed you off in the conference room. When you were talking to that guy and he physically pushed you out the conversation… That was a dick move, he should know better than to push a beautiful girl out the way" I replied with a little wink and smirk for good measure.

Maybe if I sweeten this girl up I'll get a bit more information out of her which would certainly come in handy. For the second time in my presence, she blushed. She had a 'saved by the bell look' on her face as the waiter bought us over our food and beverages. She immediately lifted her steaming cup to her lips – possibly trying to hide the growing red tinge creeping onto her cheeks. We ate our meals and drank our beverages whilst making small talk every now and then. I returned my gaze to the window as I ate and allowed myself to be consumed by my thoughts. As soon as I get home I'll send an email out to the STAT's and money management team calling for an emergency meeting the next morning to discuss the newfound information on Larry's company.

I will be in for a long day tomorrow whether I like it or not. The last meeting like this started in the morning and went right through to the late evening. Thank god for coffee and cigarettes. Speaking of which, I'm gasping for one. Considering we had both finished our meals I called the waiter over.

"I'm dying for a cigarette. Do you mind if I go out and have one?" I ask.

"Sure, I'll- " her phone ringing cut her off. She gave me an apologetic look before answering it quickly but not before I see it's caller ID – Larry. As the waiter comes over with the bill I pay for the both of our meals and left a decent tip.

"Jesus Christ Larry calm down! I'm in a coffee shop around the corner. You had your head so far up that guy's ass you didn't even notice me go, I did not sneak out." She argued with Larry. I couldn't help but smirk a little at her comment. "I'm with Alex if you must know. You can meet me at the coffee shop with the car and we can talk then." She replied, angrier than the first time she replied.

From the other side of the table I could hear him screaming something down the phone at her about getting coffee with me. Talk about controlling. Apparently Piper didn't want to hear it so ended the call, effectively cutting him off.

"Sorry. In case you hadn't guessed, that was Larry." She explained even though I already knew. "How much was my meal and why has the waiter gone? I haven't paid." She quickly changed the topic.

"I paid. It's my treat. You can buy food the next time we meet" I retorted with a wink.

"Next time?" she questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes," I started as I stood up, "next time. See you around, Piper Chapman" I completed and left before she could say anything else. I could feel her stare on my back as I left her in the window seat of the small café.

As soon as I stepped outside I lit a cigarette that I placed between my lips. I inhaled the nicotine and slowly let it out. By the time I had got back to my beloved car I had finished my cigarette. I sat in the comfy, cloud-like, leather seat before inserting my key into the engine, turning my music up full blast and pulling away from the curb to return home.

Piper's POV

When I managed to tear my gaze away from the tall raven heads disappearing figure I looked back to the table and the cup in my hands. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed something on the table – a notebook. I recognised it as one of the two Alex had been carrying. Curiosity got the better of me and I opened to the first page. Along the top in large writing were the words 'Litchfield by Alex Vause'.

Beneath it there's a rather messy brainstorm like she had rushed writing everything down. I heard the door to the café open and close so I stuffed the book into my bag knowing it'd be Larry and also knowing that if he knew this was Alex's he'd read through it all. That'd be an invasion of privacy. I mean, I only looked at it to make sure it was hers.

"What the hell were you doing buying coffee with the competitor?!" I heard Larry all but scream as he sat opposite me before he started a rant that could go on for hours. But all I could think was the fact that Alex was right, there will be a 'next time'. That 'next time' would be tomorrow. I'm going to pay Alex a visit at work.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Alex's POV**_

"Guys, we really need to move forward, with creative ideas and a solid plan," I lectured everyone that sat around the mahogany table with me. However, I'm not one hundred percent sure that everyone was 'with me' so to speak. All of my employee's looked distant, like they had other things on their mind - it was a Friday morning after all. I had to step things up or my livelihood would come crashing down to the ground.

"If we don't do something, we will have to make up the funds from elsewhere, perhaps wages?" I suggested prerogatively, finally gaining the attention of my workers.

I didn't like to come across and the mean and nasty, ball busting office manager, but sometimes I had to call it like I see it. Now was one of those times and it was necessary as we had some serious competition. Larry Bloom was about to fuck me over with his stupid updated computing software. I had to snap into focus and get started on a new development plan to do something.

"BTS is raking in almost £10,000 more than we are a month. Those figures will sell themselves to the sponsors without any background information or business plans. With figures like those, it's a no-brainer. And that my friends, will leave us picking ourselves up out of the gutter with nowhere to go. Something needs to happen and it needs to happen now, I suggest we get working," I pitched, hoping it would get their minds ticking over and working at full speed.

"What about a refresh, new logos, new programmes and new product packaging," Natasha Jefferson asked, twiddling a pen in her fingers. I thought about the idea for a brief second.

"Where would the funds come for that?" I asked. It was quite a good idea but I couldn't understand how we could afford it. And we had a company refresh before launching our latest software product, again, because we thought it would catch people's attention and draw in more sales, but only by 5% which didn't really have the effect we, as a company desired.

This was how the meeting continued for a good few hours. The STAT's team had gathered all the necessary information on my company and Larry's, making pie charts, line graphs and all the different databases that were essential for a thorough analysis and comparisons. So far we had discovered he had almost doubled his profitable turnover in the last three months, leaving us trailing behind. It was difficult to discover where we had fluffed our lines so much but due to the PR team pulling together they found the main reason was down to our lack of social media presence - a discovery that sparked the first step in the right direction.

It was agreed social media was a great platform for us to not only promote our product but have a presence as a company, forming different relationships with consumers, business partners, and potential dealers.

"Hey, Alex, what about we do a deal or something," Nicky suggested. "Increase the price but throw in a month's free subscription and a free headset or something. It means if we can get a cheap deal on the headsets we might end up making a profit on the software," she elaborated.

I thought about it for a minute. Sure, it actually could work. The company could easily grab a good bulk deal on headsets and a month subscription could be promoted as try before you buy. "You know Nichols, that's the best idea you have had in the three years you've worked for me," I smiled.

Finally, we were on to something.

 _ **Piper's POV**_

I clung to the notebook which I held under the laptop I possessed. I was still hiding it from Larry. I know what he was like; if her book contained anything which he thought was business related he would sieve through it with a fork, picking out anything that he felt gave him leverage over her. I stepped out of the elevator as it pinged on the ground floor, exiting it and heading for the heavy oak door leading to the car park. I hopped into the car and placed my laptop and the spiral bound notebook on the passenger seat as I started the car and made my way out of the car park and headed to Alex's office.

My drive was quick due to the fact i had avoided rush-hour. I hoped Alex would still be there. I was fortunate enough that the parking at Alex's premises was pretty empty. I hated parking. Unfortunately, the rain had begun and I had to jog my way over to the reception. As I entered I could tell that Alex ran a tight ship. Everything was perfect and in its place. The hustle and bustle were actually quite and organised - everyone knew what they were doing, when it had to be done, and why.

"Are you okay Miss?" The brunette receptionist asked. Her badge read Lorna.

"I'm looking for Alex, Alex Vause," I amended.

"I'm sorry," she stopped looking for my name.

"Piper," I smiled.

Lorna grimaced in response before speaking, "I'm afraid Alex is holding a very important meeting right now and you will need an appointment."

I sighed. Really? What this really happening right now. I looked around. I didn't want to cause any trouble or make a scene, I just wanted to return her notepad - there could be something important in there. I finally spied a sign that listed each floor of the business complex and what that particular floor held. Level 7 - Conference Rooms and Admin Offices, bingo. I decided inconspicuousness was the way forward so after I excused myself I made my way for the side door next to the elevators. I got in pressed the button and within a few seconds, I was on the conference floor. Once I stepped out I knew exactly which room the meeting was in as there was an engaged sign on the door adjecent me. Just as I was about to knock a dozen people came out, Alex was gathering her papers and clearing the table.

"Piper?" She quizzed after looking up.

"I uh, I brought you your notepad," I stammered.

She walked around the table to stand beside me. I shuffled my laptop, pulled out the notepad and suggested for her to take it. She lifted it from my arms and flicked through it quickly.

"So that's where it went," Alex sighed, sounding relieved to have the notebook back again. "Thank you for returning it." Her smile fully showcased her pearly whites.

"No problem, I guessed you'd want something that important back," I replied.

"That important?" She asked confused. "This isn't implying the slightest," Alex shrugged.

I huffed, "all that sneaking about was for nothing."

Alex sat on the side of the table after pushing the chair next to her out for me to sit on. I realised what she was wearing. Black skinny jeans and a white floaty top. Her black sneakers and black leather jacket didn't really portray the professional ambiance the rest of the office held. Her glasses sat perched on her nose and her black hair framed her porcelain face.

"Why were you sneaking about Piper?" She questioned, looking into my eyes with a small smirk upon her lips. I felt compelled to tell her the truth.

"I was afraid Larry would find it and start snooping," I shrugged. "He kind of has beef with me about the coffee thing," I admitted.

Alex's face hardened. She wasn't happy and I could tell. It was plastered all over her face. She didn't have a very good poker face for a business woman. I was sure she'd have beef with Larry if she knew exactly what he was like.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Piper's POV_**

Alex's hard expression faded away as quickly as it had come. The anger in her eyes dissipated into nothing and returned to the normal, cool, collected forest green. Her strong, defined jaw relaxed as her lips came to rest in their usual way rather than the tight thin line they had become. The ends curved up - she was smiling. No, not smiling. _Smirking?_

"Do you want to get your phone out? To take a picture I mean, it'll last longer. I don't mind waiting." The alluring, husky tones of her voice floated over to me and broke me out of my trance.

Apparently, I'd been caught staring at the raven head who's overly cocky smirk had only grown. As I felt a blush warm to my cheeks I looked down into my lap and started fiddling with my fingers like they were the most interesting thing in the world. My hair fell around my face as a sort of barrier from the burning gaze I could feel on me, for that I was grateful. When I grasped at the little confidence I could muster, I looked up from my lap and into the crystal clear eyes staring back at me with humour dancing in her iris'.

"Would you like to go get lunch with me? I was just about to go to the little café around the corner and this is as good as time as any to repay you for lunch last time, right? Unless your busy or have plans of course or something..." I stumble over my words as my confidence slipped through my fingers like air under the watchful, confident and humoured gaze of Alex Vause.

Her whole aura projects confidence, power and authority, it's enough to make anyone nervous to just have a normal conversation with her. Let alone ask her out to lunch once I'd already been caught gawking at her. Her whole persona makes it obvious as to why she would be up for this sponsorship Larry is always on about. If it was a decision based on how the person comes across, Alex would win hands down. Whilst Larry would cower away from an argument against his business (or anything for that matter), I know for a fact Alex would argue her point. No matter who it was to.

"Why are you so nervous, Miss Chapman?" Alex enquires with a small smirk on her lips, lowering her voice to a husky whisper and leaning closer to me. So close I feel her hot breath on my skin. I felt like area of skin her breath had grazed has been set on fire.

I abruptly stand up and walk to the other side of the room in an attempt to compose myself. I hear the soft footsteps approach me before anything else. I turn around to be directly faced with Alex right in front of me. So close that if I was to move even a millimetre, we'd be touching.

She closes the gap and moves that little millimetre to whisper in my ear, "I would love to go to lunch with you, Piper."

Once I had composed myself to the best of my ability in the presence of Alex and once she had gathered her stuff, we started the short walk to the café in which she lit up a cigarette. I've never found that someone smoking a cigarette would be classed as attractive, but seeing this beauty do so proved my point wrong. It was a short walk that took no more than ten-minutes. We entered the small, homely looking café and ordered our food before taking our seats by the window.

"So, Piper... This is our lunch date and I still know very little about you." She commented with a raised eyebrow and a smile playing on her lips. I hardened my expression with concussion. She chuckled harmoniously at my reaction to her bold statement

"Seriously though, I know very little about you." She continued with, what I would describe as, a genuine interest laced into her tone.

I almost feel a little shy knowing someone actually genuinely wants to know something about me and isn't just asking to make conversation.

"What would you like to know?" I quizzed.

"You know, your birthday, where you're from, your family, hobbies... That sort of thing" She answered as our food was bought to us which we started eating.

"17th November and I'm 21. I come from Connecticut where I've lived for the majority of my life," I replied very briskly. Alex continued to stare at me as if she wished for me to continue.

"My Mom and Dad still live there in the house I grew up in. I also have two brothers - Danny and Cal. Danny is the eldest and a big shot doctor while Cal is the youngest and lives in the forest with his girlfriend Neri where they 'live off the land' as he says. They are two very different people, as you can probably tell - you wouldn't think they are related.

"Sounds pretty geeky but I love curling up with a good book, it gives me a chance to get away from reality, you know? It's so freeing, an amazing escape... I've always had a passion for books since a very young age. I love to write often too, I've always dreamed of one of my books getting published but Lar-. Anyway, yeah," I concluded, my burst of passion diming near the end as Larry's less than supporting words edged it's way into my mind.

Alex must have seen the change in my demeanour as she lightly held my hand loosely. I raised my gaze to hers at the feel of her warm, soft, comforting skin against my own. The emotions in her eyes swirled around like a sort of whirlpool. A mixture of anger and confusion... It was like I was looking at a different Alex to the one I had previously met. A cocky smirk had not adorned her lips and her perfectly sculptured eyebrow wasn't raised in a knowing manner. Her eyes were soft along with all of her features. It feels like we are in a bubble that's separated from the world. I feel a twinge of guilt as it feels like I'm cheating Larry by being in this peaceful bubble with Alex.

The serene moment was broken by the ring of Alex's phone. I jump a little and Alex looks a little startled herself but covers it with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. She clears her throat and looks at her phone as she fiddles with her glasses. She gives me an apologetic look before answering the call.

"Hey Emma, what can I do for you?" She questions with a hint of irritation.

"It's my lunch break, remember? Where do you think I am?" She replied to this 'Emma' person.

"Look, I'm in the café around the corner. Come and meet me there and I'll give you a lift home. I keep telling you that you need to get that piece of shit car exchanged for something that doesn't break down every week." She continues in a tone with various emotions mixed together.

"Okay, I'll see you in ten-minutes." Alex concluded pressing the small red button on the bottom of the screen. "I'm so sorry Pipes but I need to go, my friend needs a ride home because her car is a piece of shit." She said looking at me apologetically at the fact she has to go.

The only thing that sticks out in my mind though is the nickname. 'Pipes'. A blazing shade of red encases my cheeks as I smile.

She passes me her phone, "put your number in and text yourself. I want to see you again. Tomorrow maybe? We can talk about it later." She explains hurriedly. I do as she asks and type in my number and text myself.

She throws some money on the table and tells me she's buying again since she is the one having to cut it short to which I attempt to argue but knowing I won't get far. This girl is the definition of stubborn after all. She gathers her things in her pockets and takes her phone from my outstretched hand. She stops and looks me directly in the eyes.

"I'll speak to you soon Pipes, try not to miss me too much" She parts with a flirtatious wink and a cocky smirk.

I simply laugh and nod my head, "bye, Alex." I simply say as she rushes out the door at the same time a striking brunette woman walks over to her. I watch the slender frame of the mysterious raven haired woman as she interacts with the brunette who wraps her arms around her neck and kisses her cheek as Alex laughs at something she says before dragging her off to her car and out of my view.

A bolt of jealous runs through my very being at the sight of the brunette wrapped around the green eyed beauty. Alex Vause is like no one I have ever met, that's for sure. She's infuriatingly attractive and has the cool, collected and sultry personality to go with it as well as being intelligent and wise at the same time. A feeling lays heavy in the pit of my stomach. I love Larry, right? This is surely just some brief crush. I mean, anyone in their right mind would be infatuated with this woman. Of course it is. I'm just being stupid. Alex Vause will never be more than a mere friend, if even that. That, I know for sure.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Alex's POV_**

"Come on babe... Come in, I'll help you release the tension from this week..." Emma attempts to bribe in a seductive voice whilst kissing my neck as we sit in my car outside her door.

"Not tonight, Em." I say sternly, beginning to get a little irritated with her constant pushing, she'd been going on at me like this for a good ten minutes. I'd usually jump at the idea of her helping me 'release the tension from this week' but tonight I just want a little time to myself. Apparently, she doesn't get that.

As she continues her ministrations down my neck I lightly push her off and give her 'the look' as Nicky calls it. The one where I mean what I say and I'm not in the mood to play games.

She sighs and exits the car in a teenage strop as she storms up to her door and slams it behind her without so much as a goodbye. I simply sigh and roll my eyes at her child like behaviour.

I rev the engine of my beloved car back to life as I put a cigarette in-between my lips and light it. As I inhale the sweet taste of the nicotine into my craving lungs I pull away and start my drive home. The traffic light is red as I approach it so I take the opportunity to blast out 'Smoke on the water' as the iconic and familiar riff from Deep Purple crashes over me at a high volume. I smile at the memory this song holds as the traffic lights proceed to green and I pull away and race home.

I pull up to my apartment complex as the last few notes of the song play out my speakers. I turn down the sound system and flick my cigarette out the window before collecting my things and exiting the car. The lock on the car gives an audible click as I walk in to the lobby and take the elevator to my apartment - too lazy to trek the several flights of stairs up to the top of the complex to my apartment. After a minute upon entering the elevator, I arrive at the top floor.

 _'Home sweet home.'_ I think to myself.

I insert the key into the lock and unlock the door. I shut the door behind myself upon entering and rest against the smooth wood whilst releasing a long sigh. As I slowly exhale I feel all my aching bones and muscles relax and my mind stop swimming with everything relating to business.

I walk further into my open planned apartment and take an ice cold beer from the fridge and take pleasure from the satisfying noise of the cap being removed as the pressure from inside the glass bottle is released. I take a long, well deserved gulp from the heavenly (and much needed) beverage to then place it onto the black and white, marble island counter in the middle of the kitchen.

I stroll into my large bedroom and take out a pair of comfy jogging bottoms and a plain black cami top before changing into it. As I discard my work clothing into the washing machine in the kitchen I grab a hold of my beer and a take-out menu, deciding against cooking this evening.

I take a seat on my large, 'L' shaped, white leather sofa adorned with black pillows and allow myself to fall further into a relaxed state. I look out at the far wall that is made completely of glass and look at the busy streets of New York below me as night descends on 'the city that never sleeps'. I briefly tear my attention away from the beautiful sight to turn on the radio for a little background noise and call for some take-out, only to return my gaze to the window a moment later.

For the first time in a long time, I think about how much things have changed. If you told fourteen-year-old me that in ten years I'd be pretty well off, living in a high end apartment, Diane would have her own place and be living comfortably and I would be running my own software company and be well known and admired, I would have told you to fuck off. After all, when I was fourteen, Diane was working four jobs and I was working two of my own, we could barely scrape enough money together for bills and food, I never paid attention at school and I was constantly getting bullied for my clothes and overall appearance.

But here I am. Living in a high end apartment complete with new, clean black and white furniture that costs a pretty penny and more expensive appliances than I could of dreamed of at that age (to have a beat up 'brick phone' was my goal at that age). The second I had the money, I bought Diane a new place to live and furnished it despite her protests and putting a little something into her bank a month so she didn't have to work so much. She did everything she could for me and then some so it's only right I give something back to her, not that anything could ever repay her for all she's done for me.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of someone knocking at the door - food. I pay the delivery guy and take the food from his hands. I plate some up and grab another beer to then return to my previous position. I listen to the quite tones of the radio as I eat my meal, taking solitude in the peaceful bubble I have found myself in.

Considering the chance has appeared once again, I return to my earlier thoughts - thoughts of my childhood and how much I've changed. There's always that one person who doesn't fit in for whatever reason, no matter the situation, I was always that person. I was the girl sat at the back of the class, keeping my head down and hoping to avoid the stares and snarky comments being shared about themselves by the popular people like Jessica Wedge. I tried blocking it out, acting like I didn't care but it was exactly that; an act. It hurt hearing those things, I was just a kid. I didn't have any friends, I didn't have lots of money or high end materialistic items. That was probably what made me an easy victim.

But it wasn't all bad, I had three things I ever cared about and the only things I truly needed. (I knew I couldn't fit in anywhere because I wasn't pretty enough or cool enough or rich or enough or interested in boys and in the end I didn't care and the act had for years became true - hence why people see me as a hard ass bitch now who doesn't show emotion.) All I cared about was my Mom, my books/writing and my guitar. Only one person knew I had an interest in books and writing and playing guitar and that was Diane. She was and still is my best friend. Those are the three things that got me through all the shit I had to deal with; school, poverty, loneliness, Lee Burley... Those are the things that kept me sane and they still do now, truth me told.

I still have the book collection I had back then but with more added to it, I still have my beat up guitar (although I haven't played it in a while) and I still have Diane. I still write a lot too, it's become more serious over the years though. Before I would write little short stories but now I write whole books for no ones eyes but my own. But that's mainly due to the fact no one knows I write books.

There's not many people who do really know me, the real me. There's not many people I let in. Diane being the obvious exception. But then there's Nicky who I have formed a strong friendship with over the years, she's the only friend I have ever had now I come to think of it. Then there's Emma but she isn't friend, more of a reliable fuck when one is needed to put it bluntly. And then there's her... Those captivating blue eyes and soft blonde hair: Piper.

I think she's someone I could possibly allow to be a friend. She seems a nice person at the least and it doesn't hurt that she's easy on the eyes and the fact she can give me a little information on the competitor. She really does seem a great person, but when I look into those eyes - there's something she's hiding. There's a darkness that's swirling around in that beautiful head of hers and I'll be damned if I don't find out...

I stop my trail of though before it goes somewhere dark, it always does eventually. As a distraction I do something that I haven't done in a while. I go over to my beat up acoustic guitar and pluck each string individually, wincing at how out of tune the strings are. I get to work tuning each string, a happiness and contented feeling rising with each newly tuned string. I strum the six strings and give a little smile to the sound I haven't heard so long. I hadn't realised I'd missed it until now.

Thinking back to earlier in the car, I remember the progression to 'Smoke on the water'. I let my fingers glide over the string as the familiar tune fills the room. Some habits and comforts you never grow out of.

 ** _Piper's POV_**

I glance at the clock to see I've been reading for three hours given it is now nearly ten o'clock. I pick up my phone to see a text from Larry.

'Not gonna be home till late. Don't wait up.' Is all the text consist of. NO asking how my day was, what I've done, if I'm okay. Not even a hello.

I walk into the kitchen and pour my second glass of wine of the evening and grab an apple to please my growling stomach. I take a large bite as I enter the living room and am surprised to here my phone going off telling me I have a message. I sit back on the sofa, glass in hand and pick up my phone thinking it'd be Larry or Polly considering they are the only two people who text me. But I'm pleasantly surprised. It's Alex.

 **Alex:** **Is this a bad time to say hi?**

 **Piper:** **Well firstly you aren't actually saying anything, you're typing it and secondly, no, it isn't.**

I reply, feeling a little proud of myself for my sarcastic reply.

 **Alex:** **Well, aren't you feeling confident this evening. How are you?**

The fact that my own boyfriend won't ask me how I am yet a virtual stranger would leaves me a little disheartened. But the fact she's asked brings a small smile to my face.

 **Piper:** **I'm okay, just relaxing with a glass of wine and a good book. Larry is working late. Yourself?**

 **Alex:** **I'm okay. What're you reading?**

 **Piper:** **'The girl on the train' by Paula Hawkins. Heard of it?**

 **Alex:** **Actually, I've read it. It's one of my new favourites.**

A thought hits me, 'why has Alex texted me?' Knowing that the only way I'll get an answer is by asking her, I do exactly that.

 **Piper:** **Why did you message me Alex?**

 **Alex:** **I meant what I said, I want to take you out for lunch or dinner or something. Or you can come to my apartment and I'll cook us something. Are you busy tomorrow? At roughly 7pm?**

 **Piper:** **Yes, I believe I am. I know Larry has a conference somewhere up North and he has to stay overnight so I don't see a problem.**

 **Alex:** **Good, I'll come pick you up tomorrow Miss Chapman. Text me your address.**

I do as Alex asks and that's where our conversation ends. I get ready for bed and crawl under my duvet with a smile on my face. I know I shouldn't be feeling like this but I can't help the warm feeling in my stomach and the beginnings of butterflies fluttering around. I close my eyes and wish for dreams filled with a certain tall, raven haired, green eyed, secretary glasses wearing woman known as Alex Vause.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Piper's POV_**

I forced a smile as I looked on at my reflection in the mirror as I stood in the hall applying my nude lip gloss. I sighed. It had been a chaotic week as I've been trying to stay on top of things and manage the entire company while Larry was handling so called business meetings. It didn't help that so much had to be done before he left for his stupid business trip which was 'compulsory' and he left the majority of it for me to work through. It really was weighing down on my little shoulders and it quite honestly pissed me off. I think he forgets it isn't my company to run, it's his therefore his own responsibility.

I released a long, slow sigh and rolled my neck and shoulders in an attempt to release some of the built up tension from my body. I walked back into my room and sat in front of my dressing table once I had plugged in my curling tongs. As I waited for them to heat up I allowed my thoughts to wonder to Alex, which immediately made me feel apprehensive about tonight. I mean, this was Alex Vause for crying out loud.

Alex is a very prestigious woman in her own right. Anyone with a corporate company like hers desired power and experience like hers and idolised her in some kind of goddess way. Even then, people who didn't have a corporate company wanted to be her - that or they wanted to sleep with her. At times her presence was intimidating, she had the power to make a grown man tremble in his boots from just one look. But looking at it from a business point of view, it's an amazing quality to have even if it means it means everyone is constantly running scared. Despite the fact many people dislike her, there was something about her that I found genuinely alluring.

My phone vibrated indicating I received a message. As I unlocked the screen Alex's name popped up with a text alert. _Speaking of the devil._

 _'_ ** _Alex_** _: Remember our date, I'll be there to pick you up in 15 minutes. X'_

I grasped the curling irons and started to loosely curl the ends of my hair as I allowed my thoughts to run free once again.

It made me a little uncomfortable that she continued to refer to our impromptu meet up as a date, but nowhere near as much as the little kiss at the end of the message did. Thinking about the text message immediately caused a shiver to run down the length of my spine as I once again grew nervous at visiting Alex's home. A steady stream of questions ran through my head.

 _Does Alex still live with her family? Does she have a big family? Does she have any pets? Does anyone live with her? What is her home like? Where does she live? Is it homely and traditional or expensive and like some sort of show home?_

My thoughts then darted to dinner. I wondered if Alex would really have taken the time and effort to cook or would she leave the decision of take out to me? I became anxious as the thought of awkward conversations came to the fore front of my mind because I was sure to make an absolute fool out of myself within the first five minutes. I wouldn't even have a bathroom to run and hide in whilst I'm swallowed by a pit of embarrassment. Instead I'd have to sit in her car and somehow cope with it.

I finished curling my hair and turned off the appliance as I walked down the stairs and threw my house keys, mobile and some cash (just in case it was needed) in my handbag. Then yet another thought crossed my mind. _I wonder how Larry would react to this. I remember the first time we went for coffee and he blew up when we got back, talking about how forming alliances with such competitors would cause great threat to the business._

I had no time to proceed with my trail of thought as there was a knock on the door. I took one quick glance in the mirror in the hall to assure my hair and make-up was still okay and I smoothed down my dress and grabbed my bag before walking to the front door and opening it.

"Hello Piper," Alex greeted with a warm smile.

"Alex," I replied, mirroring her smile. All my nervousness was completely abolished and her presence engulfed me in waves of comfort which were seemingly rolling off her with ease.

Alex smirked, eyeing me from head to toe, "you look great Pipes."

A blush rushed to my face as I felt blood cursing through every vein in my body. I looked at my small black wedges before muttering a small "thank you".

I took a moment to look at Alex's attire. Clearly my choice to go with business casual attire was the correct decision as Alex also wore smart but casual clothing. Her blazer jacket was black and had three quarter length sleeves adorning her arms with a button fastening in the middle which perfectly showcased a straight black and white stripe shirt, which was buttoned fully. A pair of smart, skinny jeans were rolled above her ankles - which hugged her figure deliciously. She towered over me as she added a few extra inches with shiny heels - overall an outfit which greatly complimented my black shoulder dress. Her smirk grew tight once more as she noticed me checking her out.

"Shall we head out?" She asked to which I nodded in approval before locking my door and following her to her car.

"Upstairs?" Alex questioned before holding the door open for me ushering us in off the noisy street.

Inside the apartment complex my envisions were rendered as incorrect as sleek, shiny, grey tiles lined the floor which contrasted with white walls and black hand rails and stairs. The silver elevator doors opened to show the small mirrored room. Alex pressed the top button - she lived in the penthouse. Once the familiar elevator bling had sounded, the doors opened to a small hall which showed an uncanny similarity to those downstairs. A heavy oak door with the number 34 on it stood in front of us. What lay behind the door left me speechless.

The traditional family home I had pictured Alex living in with her mother was completely outcast. Instead I was presented with a modern, high end, city apartment. My feet automatically took me to the glass wall on the north side of the building, taking in the décor of the penthouse as I went. Alex had great taste and the place was furnished to the highest standard. Clean black and white modern décor suited her more than any picture I could conjure up in my minds eye. I stood looking out on to the busy New York streets below - it presented a breath taking view. I sighed.

"It's beautiful."

I felt a firm hand on the small of my back, something which made my heart race a little bit, "I am most fond of it myself," Alex beamed with pride. And rightly so, I could easily see that she was very proud of what she had done with the place. A quiet alarm coming from a divided part of the room tore my attention away from the scenes below.

"Dinner is ready," Alex informed. Also telling me that she had made the effort to cook instead of taking the easy way out with a take away.

I sat at the small dining table, looking on into the open planned kitchen which was finished to the same black and white, high standard as the rest of the apartment whilst watching Alex plate up our food. Two steaks, fillets I presumed, with sweet potato chips, pepper sauce and green beans. A bottle of wine already sat at the table in front of me with cutlery and place mats. I watched how she effortlessly danced around the kitchen with no haste to plate up the meal she had cooked to perfection. She would push her black frames up her nose every so often and her long black hair behind her ear. Finally, she lifted both plates and sat at the table opposite me.

"Bon appetite," she said sarcastically, pouring us both a generous glass of wine before lifting her utensils.

I smiled and thanked her for the food she had cooked for me and copied her actions. I pulled the knife through my steak with ease. The succulent meat fell apart in my mouth and the flavour of the pepper sauce was rich. We continued to eat in silence as I enjoyed my food. The silence was comfortable.

"Mmmm," a long moan escaped my lips as the beautiful flavours of the last mouthful of steak danced with my taste buds. This caused Alex to stifle a chuckle.

"You know Piper, I thought it would be a while before I got you moaning like that," she immaturely joked at my expense. I was took back by her bold remark but I figured she was just messing around.

"And it will be a long time before it happens again Miss Vause," I bit back, the same playful tone in my voice as she had. My statement made her raise a single eyebrow before she took off her black frames.

"Are you suggesting there will be other chances?" Alex quizzed.

"Well," I thought, "on the contrary to what Larry thinks, I quite enjoy your company so I don't see why we shouldn't spend some time together. Only if you'd like to of course." My statement sounded more like a question, however Alex didn't reply. Instead she stood up and took our dishes to the kitchen. I followed her with my half empty glass of wine.

"Larry doesn't like me," Alex pointed out as she scraped what little was left off the plates and into the food bin.

"Larry doesn't like anybody," I assured. I saw the cogs turning in Alex's head as she decided how to approach what was running through her magnificent mind. She closed the dishwasher door and pulled another bottle from the wine fridge beside it, topping up both our glasses before ushering us to her lush, white corner sofa which looked out onto the city view.

"Is he always so hostile?" She wondered.

"Yeah, work makes him like that," I revealed. Somehow I don't think that was quite the answer she was looking for.

"I meant, towards you," Alex continued to pry. "It makes you unhappy."

Her question had really stunned me a little. I knew everyone could see how uptight work made Larry, and rightly so because his job was tough, but I didn't think anyone could see how unhappy it made me within our relationship, let alone Alex who was merely a stranger two weeks ago.

"Only sometimes," I shrugged.

We sat quietly listening to the dulcet tones emitting from the radio, gently sipping on our beverages. Alex had soon finished her third glass and retrieved a beer from the fridge this time.

"More my style," she said as she popped off the twist off cap. A few more moments passed in silence. I could tell by Alex's facial expressions she was thinking about something. Her brows were furrowed and tightly knit together. Whatever she was thinking about, it wasn't good. Something drew me towards her and I shuffled closer to her on the couch and slowly placed my hand on her thigh, this caused her to turn around.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" I asked in a soft tone.

"Piper," Alex breathed. "I know that it's not my place to say anything but... You deserve better than what Larry gives you, Pipes. I've seen, first hand, what happens when people can't see that they deserve better and it always ends badly. Don't let that happen to yourself Piper."

For the third time tonight, Alex had really shocked me. I couldn't quite work her out. I never knew what she was going to say next or how she was going to say it but what I did know was I was far too intrigued by her for my own good. She had let me see a different side to her tonight. Not the business Alex that everyone knew but the personal Alex. And whether she meant to or not she showed me something I rarely see anymore. She showed me that she cares. She was completely different to anyone I have ever met before. She's spontaneous, funny and there's something that draws me to her. I had this overwhelming feeling all of a sudden - it was probably the alcohol. I dropped my head in defeat, resulting in the pair of us becoming a little closer.

"You're right," I breathed lifting my head. "It's not your place to pry." Alex looked into my eyes. I was about to cry and I didn't really know why. As a tear escaped it's duct I felt Alex's soft hands either side of my face, she never spoke any words but her expression calmed me slightly. Only enough that I noticed her face moving closer to mine. I had seen this many times before, and it always happened like this. As I closed my eyes waiting for her lips on mine I felt them on my cheek before she pulled me into a tight embrace.

Then I started to sob - I was disappointed that Alex didn't kiss me.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Alex's POV_**

Piper left a little while after her confession in a hurry with a few stray tears still rolling down her cheeks. After she left, I grabbed another beer which i drank as I thought about the events that took place this evening.

She looked gorgeous- a blind man could see that. To most people, I know she comes across as self-assured, WASPy, confident woman. But tonight, if I am not misunderstanding, I saw the vulnerable side of Piper Chapman. The one that has doubts, is lonely, not happy... It's heartbreaking.

It started off so well but as soon as Larry was bought up, the joyous moos and obvious sense of comfort was destroyed. I didn't like the guy in the first place and not just because of the competition. He just seemed like a narcissistic asshole who expects things to be handed to him on a silver platter without so much as lifting a finger and I have a strong dislike for people like that. But now that I see how much he hurts and drains Piper... I cant stand him. She deserved better which she doesn't seem to realise. I can't help but feel like it's due to the way he puts her down and only pays her attention when it's convenient for him. That pisses me off.

I can't remember the last time i saw someone break down like that in front of me and appear so open and vulnerable like a child needing help but not knowing where to seek it. When i looked into her eyes, it's like I could hear her scream for help although no words were coming from her lips - nothing but sobs.

It scared me a little. If anyone cries in front of me i freeze up. I just kinda look at them not really sure as to what to so but it's like my arms enveloped her of their own accord and pulled her against my chest as my hands idly played with her hair. I didn't even realise I had done it until moments after it had been done. Hell, I nearly kissed her! I mean, what the fuck was that about?

Replaying the evening over and over in my head is draining so i down the rest of my drink and change into a big band t-shirt and clamber into bed and allow darkness to consume me.

 _"What do you want, Lee?" Diane all but screamed as 17 year-old Alex clambered out of bed as an array of crashes and bangs awoke her._

 _"Where is it? Where's my fucking money?! I swear to God I'll kill you, you stupid bitch!" Alex hears a guy all but scream at her Mom. As she walks into the living room, she takes in the destruction of their belongings before looking over to see Diane with her back firmly to the wall as a man holds a knife to her stomach._

 _"What the fuck are you on about? We don't have your money lee! Get the fuck out before Alex wakes and-" Diane screams before coming to a halt as she looks at her daughter._

 _"Dad?" The youngest Vause questions in a volume that's barely considered a whisper._

 _She goes white and stats shaking. Petrified at the sight of the man that is her Father whom she had never seen in person before now. The same person who it currently holding a knife to her Mom's stomach. But that feeling is replaced by hot, white anger as she runs at Lee Burley and tackles him to the ground, punching him with all her might. She doesn't hear Diane scream as Less raises the hand with the knife in that's heading straight for Alex which she has failed to notice. As Alex lands another punch to her Fathers ribs, she feels her whole world go into slow motion and start to crumble away._

 _Alex let out a blood curdling scream from her trembling lips._

 _Lee drops the knife which had been occupying his hand and ran._

 _Diane lay there in a pool of her own blood that's growing by the second due to the open stab wound that was in line with her stomach._

 _Alex scrambles over to her and immediately placed her hands over the wound to put some pressure on it. She made Diane apply pressure to it herself as Alex took off her top and used it to help apply pressure to the wound._

 _Alex didn't cry. She couldn't. She was numb._

 _"You're going to be okay." She told Diane with defiance as she grabbed her mobile and dialled 999._

 _The call was a blur._

 _Alex heard the sirens and grasped Diane's hand and looked into her eyes that weren't as full of life as the usually were. It's like she could see the life draining with each passing second._

 _"I love you, Al. Don't you ever forget that. You look after yourself." Diane managed to croak out in a trembling voice with a smile._

 _Alex nodded no. It couldn't be the end. It can't be. "I love you too, Mom. You can tell me the same thing and more in a couple hours because you will be fine. You will." Alex said with conviction as she stared into her mothers eyes._

 _Diane let out a long exhale and that's when the ambulance crew burst through the door._

 _Diane stopped breathing. Alex was picked up and moved away, unable to talk or talk or do anything. Barely able to breathe._

 _Alex watched as the ambulance crew tried resuscitating Diane with no success._

 _"I'm sorry for your loss." Alex was told by one of the paramedics._

 _She stoop up and went to lay by Diane's side. One of the paramedics tried to pull her back. She punched him._

 _She laid beside Diane on her side with her head on her chest while resting her hand on her Mothers._

I sat bolt up right with tears streaming down my cheeks and my body covered in a film of cold sweat. I grabbed my mobile to see it was 8am. Without hesitation, I rang Diane. As soon as she answered and i heard her calming and half asleep tones through the speaker, I released a shaky breathe.

"You had that dream again, didn't you Al?" She asked in a soft tone.

"Yeah." Alex all but mumbled in a shaky voice.

The experience from when I was 17 rarely makes it's way into my nightmares, but when it does, it feels so real.

"Al... I need to tell you something." Diane explains with an ounce of fear laced into her voice. "I've seen him. He's back in New York. I saw him twice the other week. I've not been sleeping so well, I guess you could say... You need to be careful Alex."

I didn't know what to say.

A/N Thank you to those people who let me know there was a problem with the chapter. I hope this upload works better. If not,let me know and I'll try figure something out.

On another note, I'm looking for someone to help me write this fanfic so if you're interested, give me a message or something. Thanks!


End file.
